Recently, there are various modes of service provided on the web. For example, in a case of multimedia products such as music and moving images, there are provided a reproduction service for those multimedia products, a purchase service, and, in addition, a sharing service typified by an SNS (Social Networking Service) and the like with which people share information on the multimedia products with their friends.
Along with the improvement of services provided in the web, attempts are made to make those services user-friendly. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal capable of displaying service-selection icons on a homepage. The service-selection icons have information on service content of a service providing information capable of being browsed in the web, information on a provider, and the like. By clicking a service-selection icon that a user wishes to use by using the terminal, the service may be provided by the service provider corresponding to the service-selection icon.